


Кормление и уход

by Bast (Bastet_Seith)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Flash Fic, Kittens, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bastet_Seith/pseuds/Bast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дереку крайне необходимо уволить нового волонтера в приюте для котят. В общем-то, из-за того, что он, не затыкаясь, говорит <i>всякое</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кормление и уход

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Care And Feeding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666268) by [otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter/pseuds/otter). 



Вопреки всеобщему мнению, у Дерека _хватало_ такта. Именно поэтому он прикрыл за собой дверь в офис прежде, чем сообщить Скотту, что его лучшему другу было абсолютно, категорически пора _проваливать_.

— Я хочу уволить его, — сказал он, но прозвучало это как-то не особо убедительно, так что он повторил: — мне _нужно_ уволить его. Чтобы он покинул это здание. Я же могу увольнять волонтеров?

— Чувак, какого черта? — возмутился Скотт и отшвырнул планшет на стол, не заботясь о вызванном им грохоте — хотя вообще-то в конце коридора у них стояли клетки с особо нервными бродячими мамами-кошками. — Теперь ты хочешь _увольнять_ еще и _волонтеров_? Когда до этого доходит, ты такая скотина, Дерек. Я знаю, что Стайлз далеко не всеобщий любимчик, но он в любимчиках у _меня_ , ясно? И он замечательно справлялся всего час назад — пока Денни не передал его под твой надзор. И только одно это говорит мне о том, что вопрос вовсе не в его умениях. В чем твоя проблема, чувак?

Дерек вообще-то не представлял, с чего стоило начать, когда речь заходила о его проблемах. Одной из них был сам Скотт. Потому что Дерек любил Скотта как брата и хотел стать его лучшим другом. Только вот Скотт его _ненавидел_. Дерек это понимал. Он знал, что не принадлежит к числу тех, с кем легко поладить. Их со Скоттом отношения не задались с самой их первой встречи. Настолько эпично, что он был абсолютно уверен — им никогда не перевалить за грань «профессионально-прохладного» общения. И он знал, что этой своей выходкой только все испортит, но прямо сейчас у него появилась головная боль похлеще, чем затянутые ледяной коркой отношения со Скоттом. Имя которой было Стайлз Стилински. И если бы Дерек не попытался решить ее, ему пришлось бы уволиться и возможно — переехать куда-нибудь в далекую глушь, стать отшельником и никогда больше словом не перемолвиться ни с одним живым существом.

Но всего этого он сказать не мог. Скотт окинул его таким взглядом, что внутри Дерека что-то съежилось и, наверное, даже умерло. Так что все, на что он оказался способен, было: 

— Я не могу… он все время _говорит_. Я не выдержу. Я не могу больше сидеть с ним в одной комнате. Скотт, пожалуйста. Просто возьми его обучение на себя. Я тебя _умоляю_.

Скотт фыркнул и сердито уставился на поверхность стола. Вообще-то Скотт Макколл был настоящим солнечным зайчиком, Скотта любили _все_ , но Дерек очень хорошо различал его злобные маски из личного запаса «я-с-удовольствием-оставлю-тебя-умирать». И это повергало его в уныние. Большее, чем вся жизнь Дерека. А это предрекало крайне безрадостные перспективы.

— На мне висит кипа бумажной работы, — пожаловался Скотт сквозь крепко стиснутые зубы, будто и не собираясь торговаться. — К тому же, бродяжки…

— Я займусь этим, — поспешно согласился Дерек, хотя от всей души был против. Он ненавидел бумажную волокиту, а бродячие кошки ненавидели _его_ — даже больше, чем Скотт. К тому же, взвалив на себя дела Скотта вдобавок к собственным, он обрекал себя на как минимум пару лишних часов на работе, без дополнительной оплаты — и все это только ради того, чтобы скинуть с себя одного невыносимого волонтера — на того, кому общество этого самого волонтера совсем не в тягость.

Но оно того стоило. Боже, _как же_ оно того стоило.

— Я закончу за тебя с документами. _И_ займусь бродяжками. И покормлю котят в синей комнате этой размазней.

— В санитарном журнале сказано, что всем котятам в семнадцатом вольере нужно поставить клизмы, — намекнул Скотт, выгибая бровь.

Господи. Дерек частично любил Скотта потому, что он, мать его, был _полезен_. На другие свои полставки Скотт работал вет-фельдшером в клинике доктора Дитона, и был просто устрашающе хорош, когда нужно было заставить котят посрать. Потому обычно Дерек спихивал на него клизмы.

Теперь же Дерек только и мог, что, немного скривившись, согласиться: 

— Да, и это тоже.

— Какой же ты мудак, — выплюнул Скотт, и это очень походило на согласие. Он встал и, хлопнув Дерека по груди планшетом, оттер с пути и ушел по коридору проверить, как там Стайлз — которого Дерек доверчиво оставил одного в зеленой комнате на каких-то пять минут. В коридоре пахло достаточно мерзко — кошачьим пометом и застарелой мочой. Пора было чистить клетки с бродяжками, и теперь Дереку предстояло разбираться с этим в одного — только вот котят в синей комнате давно надо было покормить, да и малыш с конъюнктивитом ждал своего лекарства. Волонтеров больше не предвиделось — не в следующие пару часов. Так что Дерека оставили в благословенном покое синей комнаты, кормить котят в полном одиночестве — как того требовал порядок вещей и полное отсутствие у самого Дерека навыков человеческого общения.

Он только не учел того, что лишь две открытые настежь двери и пара метров пустого пространства разделяли его от Скотта и Стайлза, сидевших в зеленой комнате. Так что он мог слышать каждое произнесенное Стайлзом слово. И слышать Стайлза без возможности видеть его внезапно оказалось еще хуже.

Сперва все было более-менее терпимо, и Дерек опрометчиво решил, что справится. Пока он настраивал кормушку и смешивал влажный корм с подогретой смесью в однородную и абсолютно отвратительную жижицу для грудных котят, то слышал лишь, как Скотт со Стайлзом обменялись приветствиями, рабочие вопросы Стайлза о том, как подносить котенку бутылочку, и напоминания Скотта, что после кормления котенка нужно взвесить.

А когда Дерек сел кормить первого котенка, то услышал, как Стайлз спросил:

— Эй, а что случилось с Дереком? Я что, успел его спугнуть?

Молчание затянулось, и несмотря на то, что Дерек знал Стайлза от силы час, он смог в красках представить выражение его лица. А еще осознать, что Стайлз действительно его спугнул. Сам же Дерек отчаянно хотел просочиться сквозь стул, пол, и глубже, еще глубже — прямо к центру Земли, чтобы, к чертовой матери, сгореть там насмерть.

— Дерек — сволочь, — ответил Скотт. Произнес он это тихо и заговорщически, но как-то не особо заботясь, услышит его Дерек или нет. — Он отвратительно ведет себя с волонтерами. В смысле, хуже некуда. Не должен был я оставлять тебя с ним.

— Не так уж он и плох, — парировал Стайлз после непродолжительного молчания, и Скотт только сдавленно фыркнул. После чего они принялись обсуждать какое-то кино, посмотренное накануне вечером, и Дерек, наконец, позволил себе отрешиться от их разговора, вернувшись к накачиванию гадкой смесью несчастного пузатого котенка.

Блаженная тишина, в которой так прекрасно и споро работалось, продлилась каких-то пятнадцать минут, а потом Стайлз снова заговорил с котятами, и Дерек с головой ухнул в персональный филиал ада. В руках у него лежал выпачкавшийся в смеси котенок, и еще четверо ждали своей очереди — иначе он давно нашел бы повод сбежать в самое дальнее крыло приюта, чтобы только не слышать доносившийся из соседней комнаты голос невидимого ему Стайлза.

Он был тихий и мягкий и буквально умолял:

— Ну давай, просто открой рот. Вот так, хороший мальчик. А теперь соси. 

Именно из-за этого Дерек сходил с ума. А теперь все стало только хуже, потому что невозможность видеть то, чем занимался Стайлз — _абсолютно невинными_ , в общем-то, вещами — восполнялась в его воображении картинами того, как бы он _хотел_ видеть Стайлза. Он бы улыбался, наверное, той же мягкой поощряющей улыбкой, которую Дерек видел раньше. Только в этот раз он бы надавил большим пальцем на его подбородок, заставляя Дерека приоткрыть рот — а Дерек смотрел бы на него снизу вверх, стоя на коленях, и слушал, как Стайлз говорил: «Хороший мальчик», только на этот раз он обращался бы к Дереку. И тогда бы Дерек качнулся вперед и…

Да. Хорошо, что в комнате он был один. Ему еще следовало покормить нескольких котят, и для этого нужно было выйти из-за стола. Несмотря на каменный стояк в штанах. Господи. Он совсем не гордился собой. Да что там, он раздумывал свернуться в углу и выплакать всю свою боль.

Дереку предстояло терпеть эту пытку целый час, пока не закончится волонтерская смена Стайлза — и он не был уверен, что переживет ее. В поведении Стайлза не было буквально ничего эротического — помимо его голоса, который доносился из соседней комнаты как озвучка из гребанного порнофильма. Дерек был насколько смущен и возбужден, и изничтожен, что не знал, что же ему делать. Он забыл взвесить котят перед кормлением добрых три раза к ряду, забыл каких котят уже покормил — для этого ему пришлось сверяться с записями. И до упора пытался накормить уже откормленного котенка, силясь понять, почему тот отказывается от еды. Жизнь Дерека превратилась в кошмар.

Стайлз произносил нечто. «Сейчас я потрогаю тебя за задницу — не бойся, мне говорили, у меня хорошо получается» и «Чувак, это совсем не сложно, просто открой рот и проглоти то, что я тебе дам», и «Да, мать твою, давай, соси, парень, ты же можешь».

На последней реплике Дерек сломался окончательно. Он как раз пытался дотянуться до плошки весов, чтобы положить туда накормленного, разомлевшего серого котенка, но когда услышал, как Стайлз буквально _мурчит: «давай, мать твою, соси»_ , то опрокинул плошку к чертям, роняя ее с громким дребезжанием сначала на металлический стол, а потом и на пол. Следом упали и весы, разваливаясь на части, теряя крышку от отсека с батарейками, которые, выскочив из пазов, укатились куда-то под клетки. Шум разбудил мирно дремавших котят, и они тут же начали вопить, прося ласки и еды, будто желая сожрать последние крохи, оставшиеся от самообладания Дерека.

Разговор в соседней комнате тут же затих, а следом раздался звук отодвигаемого стула и чьи-то шаги.

Дерек прижал серую кошечку к груди, и она, явно не понимая, что же только что произошло, свернулась в комочек и, уютно устроившись в крепко державших ее ладонях, громко замурчала. Она явно одобряла то, как Дерек медленно навис над ней, а потом просто согнулся над столом — до тех пор, пока лбом не уткнулся в прохладную металлическую поверхность. Лоб ему стоило потом продезинфицировать — унижений в тот день ему было достаточно. На минуту он зажмурился и вообразил, что может просто взять и исчезнуть.

Что, конечно, было невозможно. И когда в комнату зашел Скотт, поднял миску, спрыснул ее дезинфектором и поставил на стол, Дерек все еще был здесь, в настоящем, съежившийся как черепаха без панциря.

— Чувак, — только что и произнес Скотт, и умудрился уместить в это единственное слово все свое неодобрение и разочарование.

— Я не справляюсь, — прошептал Дерек куда-то в пол. Он так и не поднял головы. Кошечка начала перебирать лапками у него на груди и посасывать палец, затянутый в хирургическую перчатку — будто пытаясь добыть еще еды. Что было убийственно мило. Вот, главная проблема этой работы, как считал Дерек — все эти котята слишком, блять, милые, и Стайлз с его широкими ладонями… был слишком всепоглощающим зрелищем, когда держал котят в руках, когда мягко и нежно смотрел на них, стараясь накормить… Дереку оставалось либо умереть — здесь и сейчас, либо унести домой восемь тысяч котят и умереть значительно позже, в горе и одиночестве. Чтобы потом на его надгробии высекли: «Помер, потому что не смог поговорить с симпатичным парнем, как нормальный человек». Его сестры, наверное, уже успели выбрать ему и шрифт, и прочую хрень.

— Чувак, — повторил Скотт, только теперь совершенно другим тоном. И если Дерек думал раньше, что хуже быть не могло, то, определенно, он сильно ошибался, потому что одним из выдающихся и блестящих талантов Скотта была гребанная проницательность. — Ты что?.. Серьезно?

— Он продолжает произносить _это_ , — тихо пробубнил Дерек, надеясь, что Скотт его не расслышит.

Что, в общем-то, не важно, потому что следующее, что выдал Скотт тоном, явно не подходившим такому интимному разговору, было:

— Твою мать, да ты _по уши запал на Стайлза_.

Соседняя комната ответила подозрительной, оглушающей тишиной. Даже котята в зеленой комнате прекратили мяукать, будто увлеченные разворачивавшейся перед ними мелодрамой.

Дерека доконали разговоры и церемонии, поэтому он просто застонал. Слова придумали люди, которые все держали под контролем, а Дерек явно был не из их числа. Возможно, ему не стоило больше говорить. Совсем. Только жить в унижении и ужасе.

— Ты так жалок, — выцедил Скотт, но не прямодушно и раздраженно, как в своих обычных инсинуациях, а даже с ноткой симпатии. С _ноткой_. До Дерека донесся щелчок резиновых перчаток о кожу, и мгновением позже Скотт спихнул Дерека со стула и отобрал из рук котенка. — Сколько еще из этого помета?

— Только тот, что с кисточками, — угрюмо буркнул Дерек, недовольный, что его заставили говорить.

— Отлично, — кивнул Скотт. — Я обо всем позабочусь. И о лекарствах, и о клизмах. Хотя комната с бродяжками все еще на тебе.

Дерек удивленно моргнул.

— Хорошо, — ответил он, ожидая последующих указаний — потому что полагаться на самого себя ему явно не стоило. — Сейчас?

Скотт вздохнул и вымученно закатил глаза. Отложив серого котенка к его братьям и сестрам, он остановился, чтобы надеть халат и начать с того места, где прервался Дерек.

— Нет, Дерек. _Сейчас_ ты пойдешь в комнату напротив и поможешь Стайлзу. И если ты не полный идиот, то пригласишь его на свидание.

— Я не могу, — только и смог выдавить из себя Дерек, потому что он _не мог_ , это худший план из всех, что ему приходилось слышать. — Скотт, я попросил тебя подменить меня именно потому, что я не могу домогаться Стайлза.

Скотт только дернул плечами и бедром подпихнул Дерека к двери. А потом рявкнул:

— Свали с дороги, мне нужно покормить этого котенка. И я абсолютно уверен, что Стайлз будет рад твоим домогательствам, так что уже иди и сделай с этим что-нибудь. С меня уже достаточно на сегодня твоей дури.

Дерек задержался в дверном проеме, только чтобы стянуть халат и перчатки, вылезти из бахил и размазать по ладоням дезинфектор, прежде чем пересечь коридор и, замешкавшись, заглянуть к Стайлзу. Он понятия не имел, что ему говорить, да и вообще — с чего стоило начать. Даже не знал, рады ли ему — что бы там Скотт ни говорил.

Но как только он вошел в комнату, то застал Стайлза держащим на руках пятидневного котенка, растянувшегося у него на широких ладонях, и от зрелища у Дерека моментально перехватило дыхание. Он был уверен, что серде его увеличилось как минимум раза в три. Он попытался сказать что-нибудь — чтобы хоть как-то завязать разговор — и не смог выдавить ни одного слова.

Как оказалось, ему и не нужно было. Стайлз поднял голову, растянул губы в хитрой улыбке, дернул бровями и спросил:

— Не поможешь? — и даже если бы ему нужно было просто помочь с котятами, Дерек был готов. Но если позже он собирался попросить Дерека помочь помыть после ужина посуду, попросить Дерека помочь ему переехать, попросить Дерека обхватить его член и попросить Дерека остаться навсегда…

Что ж.

Дереку надо было только соглашаться, и это казалось не такой уж сложной задачей. Вытащив из коробки пару новых резиновых перчаток, он развернул новый халат, выудил из корзинки Стайлза еще одного крошечного котенка, сел за стол и ответил: 

— Да. 

На все сразу.

**Author's Note:**

> Have to listen to this afterwards
> 
> (после чтения заслушать ^_^ )
> 
> http://pleer.com/tracks/5106125PeD8


End file.
